


无可交易 Not for sale

by 12cats



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: 非常期待Wesley这条线连接上Reese在CIA的往事，可是编剧只开了一个头就放弃了，唉，只能自己开脑洞了。重点：微虐Reese次重点：脑补几个反派联手的可能性
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

纽约，布鲁克林区

Reese 开车沿着林荫繁茂的Edwards大街向他今天的目的地驶去，初夏温暖的微风从半开的车窗吹进来，带着新生草木醉人的芬芳。

Reese一路试着说服自己：这样一个阳光灿烂的下午你应该心情愉快。但从昨天着手调查新号码开始，他就有种莫名的不安并随着调查进行而越来越强烈，他回想着目前的调查结果，试图理顺一下自己的思绪：Walter 男，45岁，进出口商人，离异，没有明显的财务危机，不过正准备出售他的房产……无论经历、财务还是人际关系，都平常得不能再平常。

Reese的职业经验告诉他，危机往往就潜伏在看似最平常的外表下，而现在他却看不透危险在何处；Reese心中泛起隐隐的焦躁，他轻轻咬了咬下唇，早知如此他就不该同意和Finch——这次他成了房产估价师——一起来调查了，他已经远远看到Finch正站在通往坡地高处的路口。上午Finch在图书馆调查了号码的所有财务往来资料，并以买方委托的名义约了他面谈，“你可以冒充我的助手，Mr.Reese。”但当时Reese正为自己的不安感觉出神思考，没有理会他的调侃。

Reese停车，打开车门让Finch坐进来，“如果不是他住得有点远，这样的好天气我们可以散步走上去呢。”Finch显然对这次出外勤兴致十足，“我看过这栋房子的全部建筑资料……”他介绍着调查成果，忽然发觉搭档的异样，“Mr.Reese，你好像有些心不在焉？”Reese不置可否地笑笑，继续开车上行，Walter 的房子在坡地最高处，道路两边是茂密的枫树，光线穿过树冠在路上投下金色的碎斑，翠嫩的新叶在阳光下绿得有些晃眼，四周安静得完全像在山野里，只有偶尔远远公路上传来微弱的汽车轰鸣声。

“Finch，”Reese犹豫一下，Finch眨眨眼等待他的下文，“算了。”Reese不知怎么向对方解释自己的感觉，“一切小心。”  
“你指什么？”  
“我也不知道，也许是一种直觉吧，我感觉不太好。”  
“Walter是个潜伏的危险人物？”


	2. Chapter 2

“不知道。”Reese轻打方向盘，车子右拐来到一道铁栅栏门前，他停下车，伸出手去按了一下门前的对讲设备，大门上方的一个监控摄像头灵活地转向他，摄像头里的红灯一闪一灭，像一只大眼睛打量着车上的两个人。过了几秒，对讲机里没有任何声音，大门却缓缓打开了。

“我会照管好自己。”Finch发现自己的话并没让Reese轻松起来，他还是微皱着眉头，仿佛在过于安静的空气中嗅出了危险的成分，两人沉默着开过长长的车道，车道尽头是一片开阔洁净的庭院，主人那栋英式砖木结构的房子看上去已经有些年头，和周围的环境显得更为谐调。

Finch欣赏地扬起眉头，Reese则在下车的同时习惯性地扫视了一圈，没有任何人出来迎接，也许主人是个很随意的家伙，但也有可能……Reese想着，在整理上衣时不经意地摸了摸腰后的手枪。

两人拾阶而上，Reese走在前面推开大门，“Mr.Walter？”里面远远有人好像应了一声，Reese摆手示意Finch稍靠后，两人一前一后慢慢走了进去。

眼前的客厅空无一人，不知主人是在后院还是楼上，客厅以琥珀色调为主的典雅装潢显示出主人不俗的品味，空气中飘着淡淡的威士忌酒香，Reese的警觉却提到了顶点，一直以来的不安在此时几乎显出了形状，那是一个他熟悉的身影轮廓……Reese听到身后门口处传来极轻微的移动声音，他转身想拉住Finch离开，却看到两个全付武装、身着黑色作训服的彪形大汉不知何时已经挡在门口，两人手中的半自动步枪枪口正指着自己。


	3. Chapter 3

Reese的心脏在瞬间几乎停止了跳动，他从两人的动作和面孔已经认出了他们的身份，他也终于明白自己的不安的来源，但此时闪过他脑海中唯一的念头却是Finch：不能让他们知道Finch是谁。

Finch还没反应过来，被Reese闪电般扣住右腕反扭按在墙上，他的眼镜险些被撞掉，Reese的枪口顶在他的后颈，在被Reese重新拉起挡在身前时，Finch听到Reese在耳边用只有他能听到的声音说：“伪装。”门口的两名大汉不动声色盯着他们，客厅里也像变魔术一样，闪出另外四个同样装备的人，Reese和Finch被六人用武器指着围在中心。

“John Reese，我们又见面了。”一个从容、带着英国口音的声音从二楼传来，Alistair Wesley前MI6特工，笑眯眯地从楼梯慢步而下，手中端着一只钻石底的古典型威士忌酒杯，杯中的酒香正是Reese刚才闻到的。

颀长的身材、烟灰色Kilgour's手工西装，绛红色的领带加上优雅的举止，Alistair Wesley简直就像这间房子殷勤而得体的主人，但Reese和Finch 都知道这个人和未出鞘的武士刀一样，无论表面上看起来多么优雅含蓄，却永远都是一件无情且致命的武器。

“Mr.Reese，容我好奇，你为什么挟持自己的同伴。”Wesley走到离两人只有几米远的地方站住，带着不解的笑容问道。

“我不该相信什么腿不方便的人要搭车这种谎话，”Reese冷冷地盯着Wesley的眼睛，手中的枪口更用力地顶了FInch一下，但愿他们的眼线没有布得那么远，这是一次真实的谎言赌局，Finch，我们不能输。 “他不是你们的人还能是谁。”


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley笑笑看着Finch：“你到底是谁，Mr..……？”  
“Crane，Harold Crane，我真的是房产估价师，我和这里的主人约好见面，你，你是Walter吗？”Finch惊恐地瞪大双眼，声音颤抖地回答着。

“Mr.Walter的日程上确实是这样安排的，”Wesley似乎满意地点了一下头。“他是谁？”  
“Stills还是Steve警官，我，我在路口碰到他……他说要来拜访Mr.Walter，我就搭……搭……”Finch看着眼前一个个面无表情的杀手，声音抖得难以控制，就像任何一个长年待在办公室的文弱职员在这种情况下应有的反应。

Wesley把目光又转到Reese脸上：“命运有时就会制造这种巧合，就像我们曾经的会面一样。不管他是不是我们的人，Mr.Reese，你抓他作人质没有任何意义，放松点，我们需要好好谈谈。”

Reese用力抿了一下嘴唇，松开Finch的手腕将他往旁边一推，Finch摇晃着差点摔倒，Wesley的手下顺势把他推到墙边，仔细搜查他随身的物品，除了那个早就掉在地上、满是文件的公文箱，Finch的口袋里只有钱包和手机以及几支笔，钱包里装着与他名字相符的身份证明，而手机则在刚才Reese推搡时撞在墙上，手机屏幕上满是龟裂的碎纹，搜查的人用手按了按，没有任何反应，看样子已经坏掉了。

Wesley的另外两个手下也对Reese做了同样的搜查，除了缴走他的枪和折刀，还搜出藏在脚踝处的匕首、Stills警官的警徽以及几样小工具，Wesley拿过Reese的手机满意地笑着在手里抛了一下又接住，“Mr.Reese我们需要换个地方谈一谈，”他向后院的方向做了一个邀请的手势，Reese面无表情地向前走去，几名枪手侧身让开路，但枪口还是跟随他的动作而移动，“哦，你不在乎我们怎么处理他吗？”Wesley似乎不经意地用下巴对着Finch一摆，Reese只微微冷笑了一下，表示看穿了他的试探，“‘要是我们受制于人，那错处并不在我们的命运，而在我们自己’。Mr.Crane 你只能怪自己在错误的时间来拜访。”Wesley对吓得紧闭双眼靠在墙边的Finch说，跟着“喀啦”一声轻响，他在Reese身后打开手枪保险，Reese闻声并未回头，继续朝前走去，连指尖也没有哪怕最轻微的颤动。

Wesley看看Reese的背影，笑了一下，用枪口对看守着Finch的手下一摆“找个地方给Mr.Crane休息。”那人一手将地上几样搜出来的东西塞进公文包，一手推着Finch从客厅的侧门出去，走到衣帽间门口示意Finch开门，然后将他和公文包一起丢了进去，反锁上房门之前，Finch看到那人露出轻蔑的微笑，显然他很清楚Finch的体力，觉得连捆绑他的必要都没有。


	5. Chapter 5

如果你还记得这栋房子的建筑资料，就快找出路逃走。Reese站在午后明媚的阳光下打量着Walter宽阔的后院时这样想道，后院除了精心修剪的灌木和几处栽满郁金香的花坛，还有一个长方形的中型泳池， Wesley带Reese走到泳池边停下，几名枪手似乎很随意地分散走到泳池四周，“屋顶和那里……”Wesley一指墙外的树木“……都有一名狙击手，你在全方位射击的包围下，不要打逃跑的主意。Mr.Reese。”

“你到底想谈什么？”Reese半侧过脸，像在欣赏泳池里的装饰，这里的主人用深蓝和黑色的马赛克在浅蓝色的泳池四壁镶嵌出希腊神话故事画面，池底则是安杜鲁美达、珀耳修斯、美杜莎的头的故事“谈你怎么伪装成Walter？”  
“不完全是，Walter还安全健康地活着，我们只是认真计划了一次针对他的谋杀行动。这不正是你来这里的原因吗？”Wesley举了一下手中的酒杯，送到嘴边喝了一小口“这酒不错，要归功于主人的鉴赏品味。”  
Reese的心抽搐了一下，他们的行动模式又一次引起了别人的注意。Finch，快逃。

“上次你、和你的幕后老板破坏了我们的行动，我的雇主很生气，”Wesley摇摇了头，显得很遗憾，阳光透过他有些稀疏但纹丝不乱的金发“好在他再次信任我，给我新的任务，也给了我们叙旧的机会。”

“这是一个掌握信息就掌握一切的时代，我的雇主就是这样站在信息制高点的人，你们上次的行为引起了他的好奇，而且，他从可靠的渠道得到的信息说，你们有一种奇特的能力或是设备，可以通过网络和监控系列发觉潜在的谋杀计划，并赶在实施前加以阻止。”Reese对他的话没作任何反应，但他已经猜到“可靠渠道”是什么，那个天使面孔魔鬼头脑的女人Root 也曾经设计过同样的圈套，现在她为了重新找到Finch而与另一股势力联手。

“显然，我们做到了，”Wesley得意地微笑起来，“找到了你，你的幕后老板——哦，对不起，我还不知是‘他’还是‘她’，我可以称之为‘未知先生’——也就不远了。Mr.Crane的生死真的引不起你的关心吗？”Wesley突然把话头绕了回来。  
Reese不耐烦地皱起了眉头：“我只知道你们杀人是有价码的，你杀了他我也不会付钱。我真对你的判断力失望。”Wesley不以为忤，呵呵地笑了起来，Reese从他的笑声中知道他已经打消了对Finch的最后一点怀疑。你的伪装很成功，Harold


	6. Chapter 6

“好吧，我们继续谈关于信息的问题。Mr.Reese，我只想从你这里知道你雇主的信息，如果你能安排我们见面那更好。”Wesley看到Reese“懒得回答”的表情耸了一下肩“我就知道。忠诚，勇气，一些不能交换的东西。”  
Wesley从旁边桌上拿过一只和他手里同样的杯子递给Reese，杯底有浅浅一层酒，他又递过两颗椭圆的药片，“吞下去，不要嚼，也别耍花样，Mr.Reese，它没害处，还会让你多活一会儿。”Reese把药片丢进嘴里，端起酒杯一饮而尽，“酒是不错。”他淡然地回答。Reese看到短短的半秒间Wesley的注意力有所分散，显然他在听耳机中的手下报告什么，然后嘴角泛过一丝稍纵即逝的微笑。

“脱掉外套，请。”Wesley对Reese吩咐。  
Reese漫不在乎地解开自己的西装，脱下来丢在地上。  
“别担心，Mr.Reese审讯拷打那一套我们都熟悉，都知道它有多漫长、粗暴和无聊，而且得到的情报信息质量也没有保证。”Wesley的语气体贴而真诚，像条精美的、丝绸做成的绞索，透着温柔的残忍。

Wesley的一个手下跳进泳池，招手示意Reese也下来，周围另外几个枪手的枪口默默地指向他，Reese没有反抗的余地，他只得跳了下去。泳池的水没有放满，只到齐胸深度，经过大半天阳光的照晒，池水只比体温略低，令人很舒服，但Reese知道Wesley并不是让他来享受的。先下水的枪手把Reese带到泳池的扶梯旁边，将他的双手反铐在扶梯水下部分两级踏板之间的扶手上，又把他右手衬衫袖子挽到肘部，整个过程中岸上的人手指都贴在扳机上，全神戒备。


	7. Chapter 7

“‘未知先生’，我知道你能听到，”Wesley拿出Reese的手机，对那个他看不到的目标讲话“Mr.Reese已经表现出对你的忠诚，但我想你应该对这种忠诚有所回馈；既然你们甘愿为素不相识的普通人牺牲，Mr.Reese的性命在你眼里也应该有同样的价值。”他打开手机的视频通话模式，把它放在泳池边的一只小三脚架上，刚好把Reese大半身都收进画面。

Finch在狭长的衣帽间里摸索找到电灯开关，他把看似破碎的手机掏出来，取下后盖和电池，在主板上测试几下，然后重新安装后启动，“屏幕碎掉的手机也可以用。”他在心里轻声嘀咕一下，生怕被外面可能存在的看守听到，他小心地测试着周围有没有对手机信号的干扰或跟踪，确定对方真的把自己当成手无缚鸡之力的文员。  
需要马上找救兵们来。Reese怕暴露他的身份而放弃了带他突围的机会，Carter和Fusco或许不是最合适的人选，但一群国际佣兵也不会想和纽约警察们正面冲突，至于案件怎么呈报，总会有办法。

“水温加上你的体重，啊，还有刚才那一点酒精和药物，综合计算起来，普通人不到15分钟就会有生命危险，而你，应该能坚持到20分钟，”Wesley蹲在池边对Reese说，Reese已经知道Wesley要做什么，他闭上眼睛把头靠在池壁上，像在享受午后的阳光，一片冰冷的刀刃在他右颊上轻轻拍了拍，Reese睁开眼睛，侧头看着那流线型的凶器，乌黑的高碳钢刀身没有一点光泽，“巴克-夜鹰，好刀。”他说，语气平静得就像和同行交流对武器的心得一样。

“这只是我们的工作，无关个人恩怨，我想你能理解。” Wesley向下探出手臂，修长的刀锋贴着Reese的右小臂缓缓滑进水中，仅凭感觉，Wesley的手一动，刀尖划过Reese的右腕，随着他将刀子抽出水面，一大团血晕在水下涌出，并很快地向四周扩散开，刀身依然乌黑沉黯，没有沾染半点血迹或水珠。  
“真是好刀。”Reese由衷地赞叹道。  
5、6、7、8……  
右腕处剧烈的疼痛带着抽搐感一阵阵传上来，他知道Wesley的刀尖准确地穿过腕部肌肉划破了动脉。Reese深吸一口气，调整自己的心跳，他努力放松自己，又像刚才一样闭上双眼，阳光透过眼皮，他的眼前是一片鲜红色，他想像这是一片火焰，他浸泡在不断升温的热水中……  
15、16、17、18……


	8. Chapter 8

Wesley看着Reese周围的池水很快变成红色，他透过手机镜头紧盯着Finch：“20分钟时间，我没办法根据定位找到你；你也无法突破我的人马防线来救走他，即使整队的海豹来也做不到，但足够让他慢慢死去的画面成为你一辈子难忘的记忆。想救他，就和我联系。”

Finch 颓然坐倒，手中准备开锁的工具地掉在一旁，不止一个敌人对他的觊觎和这场冷酷的谈判，令他始料不及。  
  
Wesley倚在池边的躺椅上，又给自己斟了一杯威士忌，漫长的十分钟就要过去了，手机里没有回音，对面水中的Reese也没有求饶。Reese一直保持着原来的姿势，湿透的衬衫紧紧贴在身上勾勒出肌肉的轮廓，池水给白衬衫浸染上淡淡的红色；他的表情非常平静安详，很像是在自家的泳池中睡着了，优美整洁的环境和凶残的犯罪现场是如此诡异地融为一体。   
Wesley的几个手下在池边来回踱步，这个异常安静的对手反而让他们有些急躁不安，一个两臂都有蛇纹身的家伙低头打量着Reese，看到他的身体开始微微发抖，脸颊和嘴唇的血色也明显褪去，他用脚碰碰Reese的头：“你的老板是不是认为我们在演戏？”Reese没有理他，大量失血正在带走他体温，他觉得越来越冷，眼前的红色中不时有黑影闪过。  
595 、596 、597、 598 ……  
Reese保持计数的节奏，但他发现自己的心跳开始变快，这不是好征兆。

蛇纹身蹲下去盯着镜头狞笑一下：“我想这样可以让你看得更清楚，帮你们更快做出决定。”他左手扯开Reese的领口，右手的尖刀刺进左侧锁骨下，刀锋下顺势一拖，一道近20公分长的伤口斜斜划到胸口正中，鲜血涌出，在湿透的衬衫上顷刻化成一片，随着Reese的呼吸起伏，不断增加的血迹在衬衫上变化着浓淡深浅不一的图案……

“啊—” 手机从Finch的手中摔到厚厚的地毯上，虽然屏幕碎成无数片，他还是看清了这残忍的一幕，Finch紧紧按住着自己的嘴唇，才没让自己失声叫出来。他冲动地摇了摇门，Wesley的人并没在外看守。Finch捡起手机，深深地吸了一口气，准备呼叫Wesley，这时Carter的短信传来进来，她询问最新情况，并告诉Finch他们还有大概五到八分钟的车程就能赶到，Finch的手在发抖，他不在乎站出去承认自己的身份和被带给未知的可怕敌人，但现在这样做只会让Reese的牺牲付诸东流。


	9. Chapter 9

Reese皱了一下眉，失血导致的感觉迟钝，使新伤口的疼痛并没那么明显，但蛇纹身的家伙让他在计数时分了心。  
627 不，628、 629、 630……  
“好吧，你愿意充硬汉，我想直接割点什么你们会更喜欢。“蛇纹身在Reese的衬衫上擦掉刀刃上的血迹，顺手在他的右耳边来回用刀背擦了几下。  
“够了。”Wesley沉着脸一摆手。“别打乱我的计划。”

810、811、812、813……又过去几分钟，越来越强烈的心悸和寒冷让Reese陷入半昏迷中，他的头慢慢滑到肩上，直到Wesley的声音把他惊醒，他看到水面的红色已经扩散到对岸。

“Mr.Reese，我知道你很‘享受’现在的处境，你乐于把自己当作祭品献给你们的工作。但是你不觉得你的老板太无情？‘未知先生’眼看着你独自死去而没有任何表态。如果你们易位相处，他肯这样保护你吗？”Wesley再次来到他身旁。  
Reese勉强抬起头，他的脸上是全是沁出的冷汗，目光涣散的双眼掠过Wesley，落在镜头上，发白的嘴唇中缓慢地清晰地吐出：“是的，我相信。”

“你也愿意看着他去死？”

“我不会让他的牺牲毫无价值。Wesley，你已经有多久没有遇到值得你付出一切去保护的人？”

Wesley嘴角泛起一抹微笑，他的目光中既有怜悯也有思索：“真的太久了，久得像从来没有发生过一样。”

Wesley听着从耳机中传来哨兵的报告：“为什么你的老板会选择报警？我们当然不会和警方正面交锋，但杀了你仅需要一秒。他真是个懦夫加蠢材。”Wesley微皱着眉头向院门方向望了一眼，警笛声也显示车队已经开到山坡上。

“这是一个善意的劝告，”Reese的声音低了下来。“我们和你雇主之间的纠纷不需要你。”


	10. Chapter 10

手机屏幕上弹出一条消息：“Mr.Wesley，到此为止，否则就将是你我之间的个人恩怨了。”  
Wesley一挥手，手机划出轻巧的弧线飞入水中，Finch那端的画面瞬间黑了下来，他没有看到对方得意的笑容。

池水的浮力使虚弱的Reese无法站稳，他脚下一软，肩部也没入水中，周围泛起一圈鲜红的涟漪，Wesley示意两个手下将Reese从水中托起，解开他的手铐：“我可不是想让你淹死。”两人合力将Reese拖到岸上。

Reese跪坐在池边，几乎没有力量支撑自己，他的双臂被架住，头深深地垂下，冷汗延着他惨白的脸汇聚到鼻尖、嘴唇和睫毛上，闪着晶莹的亮光大滴大滴地落下，就像一张用雪雕成的脸在阳光下开始融化，在他模糊视线中，隐约能看到自己右手腕，割裂的皮肤和肌腱被水泡得发白，向两边翻开，伤口很深，丝丝血水还在不断渗出来。

Reese感觉到一只手轻轻托住他的下颏，手中还有块柔软的手帕，手帕在他的下颏轻轻擦了一下，接着移到了左颊，再接着是额头、鼻子、右颊、耳根、脖颈，带着微微辛辣木质香气的手帕有节奏地移动，每次随着轻柔的一印，吸走了他脸上的汗水，他的视线也变得清晰一些，他看到Wesley那双一尘不染的皮鞋，鞋尖前的地面上被汗水和淡红的血水滴湿了一片。

眼前的Reese如同一只受伤垂死的天鹅，向来认为暴力只有上升到美学高度才有存在的价值的Wesley满意地欣赏着自己的这件“作品”。“John，”Wesley第一次这样称呼他，“我说过，这只是我们的业务，无关个人恩怨。”他的声音很温柔，“今天我们没有时间叙旧了，如果你能活到下次见面，我们可以再聊。还有，但愿你的老板懂得珍惜失而复得的美好。”

架住Reese的两双手松开，Reese无力地摇晃了一下，栽倒在地，他的额头枕在左腕上，冰冷的身体贴在被太阳晒热的地面上觉得很舒服，伏卧的姿势多少缓解了他的眩晕，他听到Wesley一行人离开的脚步声。  
还没有结束。965、966、967、968……


	11. Chapter 11

Reese听到从另一个方向传来更多杂乱的脚步声，接着有人将他翻过身来，三张熟悉的脸无比惊讶地俯视着他，Carter 、Fusco、 Tao，Reese将左手食指压在嘴唇上，手指和嘴唇同样白得毫无血色，并且在不停地发抖，Fusco比Carter更为冷静和敏锐，他一拉Carter的手臂，及时制止了她脱口而出Reese的名字。“喂，你是谁？为什么在这里？”Fucso佯装大声询问，同时警惕地扫了一眼身后，其他警员正分散到屋内四处搜索。

Reese眼前模糊的人脸和黑暗反复交替，强烈的眩晕快要将他吞没了，他调动最后的清醒意识和力量，嘴唇努力一张一合地翕动，对他们无声地说着，同时左手尽力保持稳定比着辅助的手势，Carter专注地盯着他的动作，Fusco则在Reese动作的间隙看了一眼Leon Tao，后者盯着旁边那三分之一水面已经成红色的泳池目瞪口呆，Fusco重重推了他一把，Leon如梦初醒，连忙在急救箱中翻找出止血带和无菌纱布，他扎住Reese右腕上方的血管，把纱布缠在伤口上，做了简单的包扎，当他拿另一块纱布按在Reese胸前的伤口上时，Reese已经“说”完，他的左手无力地从胸前滑落，Carter用双手抓住它紧紧地一握，示意Reese放心，她瞪了一眼手忙脚乱的Leon，抢过他手中的针剂，给Reese注射了一支肾上腺素。

1041、1042、1043、1044……

Fusco准确地找到了衣帽间，打开房门的一瞬间，和Finch几乎撞个满怀，“站住！”Fusco 将Finch用力推了回去。  
“Fusco,John怎么样了？”Finch急得脸色都变了。

Fusco没出声，却掏出手铐将Finch双手铐在身前，Finch圆瞪双眼不可思议地望着他，Fusco打量了一眼房间，从衣架上扯下一件漂亮的黑色风衣，兜头罩住Finch，“有窃听。”他迎着Finch惊怒交加的目光轻声说，他拎起地上的公文箱，拉着Finch的手臂带他从前门离开。“让开让开，我找到一名嫌疑人。”

坐进Fusco的警车前，Finch从衣服缝隙中看到救生员打扮的Leon正和Carter一起将担架上的Reese推进救护车，Carter跟着跳上车去，Fusco的对讲机响了：“Fusco，我和受害人一起去急诊，等他清醒过来可以第一时间录口供！”Carter的声音有种刻意的放大。

“你的神奇小子让我们装作不认识他，也不许你靠近，”Fusco发动汽车跟着救护车一起缓缓驶离“这里可能还有你们敌人的眼线，而且，他‘说’他吞了微型窃听器或跟踪器之类的东西，我们所有的对话都能被对方听到。所以我们要配合他演戏。”

Finch恍然，Wesley并不是发善心，他早料到逼自己出来没那么容易，并准备好了这一步棋，他知道自己一定会尽快出现在受了重伤的Reese身边，Reese所在的位置也会暴露他的行踪，而Reese看穿了Wesley的计划，并坚持到将它透露给两位警探。


	12. Chapter 12

“我能问问今天发生了什么吗？”Fusco压低声音。  
“没必要，警官，你知道得越少越安全。”  
“哼，就知道你会这样说。”Fusco皱起他的小圆头鼻子，“神奇小子今天可够惨的，他们把你当鲨鱼了。窃听器的事怎么办？”  
“公事公办，送到医院先救醒他再说，反正我们很快就会失踪，你们只需要再演半天戏。不过我担心今天那么多在场的警察……”  
“没关系，这几天有一批警校学员来实习，被我们带了出来，我告诉他们是一次逼真的演习。”  
“谢谢，如果这件事有案件报告要写，我会帮你的。Fusco，麻烦你给Carter警官打个电话。”

Fusco嘿嘿笑了，他一手扶着方向盘，一手掏出手机丢给Finch。  
“Fusco，受害人身上没有任何可证明身份的东西，你们搜查到什么吗？”对讲机里Carter的语气完全是例行公事的平淡，但视频中的她却一脸愤怒，她的口型在说：“为什么会搞成这样？”Leon挤进画面，也做着夸张的口型：“太可怕了，我不是真的医生啊。”

“没有！”Fusco大声对对讲机回答，歪过头对着Carter‘讲’：“让他俩谈谈。”他转头注视着前面的下坡道路。  
“非常感谢。”Finch对救护车上的两人说，他们简直像在演哑剧。Carter怒气未消地撇了下嘴，还是把手机拿到Reese面前，Reese戴着氧气面罩，充足的氧气和输液让他的情况有所好转。

“对不起。”Finch‘说’。  
Reese看着Finch，平静的眼神里有一点笑意，他眨了几下眼睛，合上片刻，又眨了几下，他反复做了几遍，Fusco瞥了手机屏幕一眼，皱眉不解地问：“他在做什么？抽筋了？”  
“不，Mr.Reese在说‘1……2……7……7，谢谢’。”  
“什么？”

“1277秒，从他受伤到现在的时间，他想告诉我们他一直清醒着。”Finch掩饰不住自己的心痛，他扭脸不想让Fusco和Reese看到自己泛红的眼圈。他们的车子就快开出林荫道，四周还是阳光、绿树、以及和自己刚来时完全一样的宁静，但不到一小时的时间，却发生了那么多惊心动魄的事。

“嘁！真是神奇小子！”Fusco半是嘲笑半是佩服地笑了。“他真不怕没人发现在那里等死？”

“他不会被丢下独自去死，他知道，他们也知道。”Finch像是特意强调，又重复一遍“不会，怎么会？”

\-------------------------------------END-------------------------------------------------


End file.
